Everything I need the only thing I want
by KittyVampireMouse
Summary: Kyo is an author who specializes in romance, but he hasn't had anyone in his bed in quite a while. But no worries because he meets a cute little stranger to help him. Yaoi dont like go away.


**Warning Yaoi Ahead! MxM**

**This is a test chapter. Wether I continue with it or not all depends on the reviews I get. So please tell me if you love it or hate it.**

**"Everything I Need, The Only Thing I Want"**

**Chapter 1: Meet the strange boy**

Kyo was sitting at a cafe table disscusing his latest story title with his editor Ayame. "How about _'Lost Lover'_?" Ayame suggested while fiddling with a strand of his long, white hair. He then looked up only to see that Kyo wasn't paying any attention and was starring out the window. Ayame grimaced and kicked him under the table to get the author's mind on track.

"Ow! Dammit Ayame!," Kyo screamed at his smirking editor. The editor simply lifted the manuscript and replied, "I asked if _'Lost Lover'_ would be a good title, but it seems your head is else where at the moment".

The author gave a simple nod while taking a sip of his coffee. Ayame sensed a bit of unease in Kyo and decided to ask the hated question.

"So, when was the last time you had sex?" he asked shamelessly taking a sip of his own drink.

"Pppphhhfft!," the author choked at the mere mention of his sex life.

A scowl plastered itself on Kyo's face. "It's really none of your damn buisness," he mumbled under his breath. Ayame contorted, "Everyone deserves a little love making". Kyo's scowl became a depressed expression. "Yeah, if you find someone who'll be with me," said the author swirling his index finger around the rim of his coffee cup. The editor frowned and began packing up the manuscript and other little note books he'd brought. "Maybe it's that icy disposition of your's that sends everyone running," he said before standing and turning to leave.

Kyo took the statement to heart.

Thunder clouds rolled in quickly painting the sky a charcoal grey. 'Damn, I didn't drive my car here' Kyo thought realizing he'd have to walk home in the rain with no umberella. He was thinking about what Ayame had said. 'Do I really have an icy disposition?' he asked himself before looking up to see a strange sight.

There was a park on the other side of the street and sitting on one of the swings in the pouring rain was a boy. A 16 or 17 year old boy with silver hair and big, purple eyes. He had a girlish body covered in only a baggy, blue hoody and a pair of tight, black boxer shorts that were just a bit too revealing.

He was sitting in the swing staring blankly up at the sky. Kyo walked over to him, but the boy's gaze didn't leave the ash colored sky. "You're gonna catch a cold sitting out here dressed like that you idiot!," the author yelled through the sound of crashing rain. Two amethyst orbs turned in Kyo's direction as the boy looked curiously at the author. "Do you have anywhere to go?" Kyo asked wondering if he had a home or family. The boy simply shook his head.

With that Kyo felt a little jerk in his heart and turned to walk away,"Then come with me before you catch nemonia". The boy gave a little smile and quickly followed behind Kyo.

(Kyo's pent house apartment)

The author threw a towel to the young boy, "Dry yourself off". He cautiously took the towel and began drying his rain soaked hair. Kyo went into the bathroom to change his clothes and glanced at the clock when he got out. 'That's just great, thanks to my little stop it's almost 9:00 pm' he thought angrily in his mind while grabbing a light blue button up shirt for the boy.

"Here," he said throwing the shirt onto the couch next to the silver haired teen.

Kyo watched as the boy pulled the soaked hoody over his head discarding it onto the floor. The loss of his shirt revealed pale, milky skin until it was covered withe the light blue fabric of the dry shirt Kyo had given him. The author blushed as he found himself oggling the young boy. Kyo needed to distract himself, "So, what's your name?".

"Yuki," he answered smiling and taking a seat on the couch.

Kyo didn't know why, but for some reason he found the kids smile enticing. 'What am I thinking?' he thought leaving the room to get something to drink, but he came back only to find Yuki passed out on the couch. Kyo walked over and placed his hand on the sleeping boy's forehead, "Told him he'd get sick". The author sighed grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch. He pulled it over the boy's milky legs and up to his shoulders. "Guess we'll sort the rest of this out tomorrow," said Kyo as he turned off the lights and went to bed.

_**Please review**_

_**I love all my peeps!**_


End file.
